Pandora's Fable
Fable Having been born as a sickly child, Eloria Pandora had spent most of her life bed ridden surrounded by both servants and nurses. Her frail looking body, with the pale greyish complexion of her skin were both harshly contrasted and complimented by the thick dark wavy locks of hair, had always given her a slight sickly and frail apperance that did not distract one away from her beauty. Despite having been born from a wealthy family with advanced medical help at the fingertips, these advantages have shown to be futile as no treatment or medicine had helped improve her health. At her birth, she was gifted an square mahogony box fitted with silver pieces on the surface of the lid and corners, Despite the small hinges neatly attatched, holding both the top and bottom of the box together, the lid of the box never budged, leaving it to be impossible to open. Taking the mysterious and unfunctional gift as a bad omen, Eloria was always instructed to never open it as the chance of it being opened appeared to be impossible regardless. Due to her illness, Eloria, being unable to rely too much on her own body and physical strength had spent the majority of her time alone, left with not many other options other than to spend her abundance of time to wallow in her bitter thoughts. Around the age of 10, while moving the wooden box from her nightstand to her lap, her attention was drawn to the box when it had almost seemed as if there was something small rolling around the box. Curious, she had made another attempt to try to pry the box open, but once again, the box did not budge. As years continued to pass, her health making no improvements, it had almost seemed as if there were multiple items now inhabiting the inside of the box, but every attempt made to open it were futile, as the box remained stuck as always. Around the time of her 20th birthday, her father, the only living famly member who had always made the effort to visit the home and see her had not showed up for the annual visit. In a span of a couple of days, Eloria had found out that he had passed away recently due to an accident that had temporarily left him in a similar state as her, unable to rely on their own bodies, and confined in the room due to illness and injury. Eloria had spent this time from the day of when she had heard the news, to the day of her father's funeral thinking about the years he had visited her, holding a small hand bound black leather book in his hand, reading her various stories and verses from this book as he had anticipated on these stories to give her the lesson of morals and hopes on gaining back her health. He had always spoken about various non human creatures, Angels who carried out wishes and helped as best as they could, Demons who played tricks on everyone. When she had begun reading, he had given Eloria her own copy of the book. Only a few days away from her father's funeral, Eloria had grown much more ill, as her body physically felt exhausted constantly, and her emotional well being challenged by the agonizing and raging emotions that tore her apart inside out. Feeling angered by the unfairness of life, Eloria had grabbed the box and thrown it across the room.. where to her surprise, the box had opened and scattered small items across the floor. Eloria had crawled out of bed , walking closer to the box to collect and observe the spilled contents of the box and found a few peculiar things. A vial of light and dark, A clear blue glass marble, a broken hand mirror, and a dark silver key, similar in design to the silver attatchments on the exterior of the box itself. As she picked up the box and poured the contents that had spilled out back into it, she caught a glimpse of the etched writing on a small silver plate attatched to the inside of the box, " The truths can be unlocked" as Eloria stared at the dusty mirror on the inside, she had felt as if a strong flash of the emotions she had felt throughout her life were staring back at her. Grabbing her copy of the religious reading, she dropped the book inside the box before closing it, and locking it with the dark silver key that had dropped from the box just before turning the key to the other side, hearing a small click. Just before Eloria unlocked and opened the box, she had muttered "If angels truly exist, let them guide the world to how it was always meant to be".